


The Ride

by silverwing33



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: based in the deadpool movieverse. Deadpool enlisting help.





	The Ride

Deadpool and co., ride in their minivan up a dirt country road. On one side is a valley filled with fields, trees and rocks. On the other side was a thick forest that occasionally would hit the van with various small overhanging countries.

“Welcome to the wild ladies and gentlemen!”

Wade was in a chipper mood. He had his harem and they were gonna go kick corporate butt! All he needed now was the power muscle and that meant visiting one place. The Creeds.

The road they were on broadened out to a dead-end where a large wood cabin sat in the ends centre. The van stopped dead and wade got out.

Clapping and rubbing his hands together he started to walk up to the house, stopping briefly to adjust his pants from his crack!

He skipped up the front steps onto the porch and knocked on the stain-glassed window on the front door. He waited with baited breath. He knew he had to be delicate…sensitive. These were people you didn't want to mince your words with.

The door opened and victor creed filled up the door frame. Leaning one arm against the wood of the frame and jutting his hip out to the side, he looked wade up and down, chewing something in his mouth.

“What?”

“I’ve come for your wife.”

Victor loomed over him and everything went dark as a fist made contact to his face. Tweety birds raised him from his slumber and he stumbled his way back to the van. That went well.

“Damn hun! You take quite the beating!” Domino exclaims as Deadpool falls into the car bleeding. It appears that during his blackout he got stabbed and slashed by something sharp(!)

“Oh fuck! Fuck your fucking bleeding man!” Domino scoots across her seat away from Deadpool. She was not paid enough for this.

“Ish fiiine…Jus’ a lil papercut…” Slurs wade, clutching at his stomach, before…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- He slumps against the steering wheel setting off the car horn. Everyone in the car starts to panic.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

“Oh my god, get him off the wheel”

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

“Shit! Fuck what happened?!”

“What we gonna do?!”

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

“Is he dead? Because if he's dead…I want his unicorn collection. It’s lame…but whatever” Negasonic teenage warhead, of course, being the calm and sensitive one of the group holds everyone together(!)

“Shit! Right! Erm….fuck….one sec.” Domino attempts to move Deadpool off the steering wheel.

“Wow, he’s heavy!”

“One-second ladies, allow me. He will be fine, don't worry!” Colossus says trying to reassure the group as he moves to step out back of the van.

“Oh ho, ho, wait! Someone’s coming. Stay low everyone!” Domino notices a woman strolling up the dirt gravel road towards them, beaming in the blistering summer sun. She’s dressed casually in a red and blue checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and some blue stone washed jeans and pastel yellow plimsoll pumps. Her hair was a brilliant red that shone in the sunlight and was styled into a long high ponytail, secured with a dark blue scrunchie.

She bumped up the hood of the van and pulled out the car horn and lobbed it over into the valley, and winked at domino in the passenger side. Well at least that solved that problem.

This woman then opened the driver side door and with one swift movement, pulled wade out of the van and onto the ground. Grabbing one of his legs she pulled him round to the back.

Everyone inside sat motionless, watching this woman's every move. Who the hell was this?!

The back door swung open and wade was flung inside.

“Hi! He should be fine in a few minutes, don't worry!” She beamed at them with a wide toothy smile and disappeared back around the side of the van again.

Domino watched as the woman got in the van on the driver's side. Wait…was she gonna drive?!

“Hi! I’m Sessa-” she extended a hand for Domino to shake, which she took in a cautious and bemused fashion and gave it a few shakes before Sessa turn and extended the same hand out to everyone else to greet them. “-i’ll be your driver today. So, buckle up kids, I give a bumpy ride!”

With a cackle, Sessa threw the gears into place, reversed quickly and swung the van around screeching in protest. Everyone wobbled in their seat from the sheer force the van was moving about, silent.


End file.
